fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Kaguya-hime
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant. Source of artwork: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=46902936 All credits for the artwork goes to the artist Wataame. Active Skills First Skill= Grants self Debuff Immunity for 3 turns. Charges own NP gauge every turn for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Regen + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Charges party's NP gauge by 10% except self. Increases own NP generation rate for 1 turn. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants them invincibility for 1 turn. Increases their Max HP for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1100 HP |l3 = 1200 HP |l4 = 1300 HP |l5 = 1400 HP |l6 = 1500 HP |l7 = 1600 HP |l8 = 1700 HP |l9 = 1800 HP |l10 = 2000 HP |2leveleffect = Max HP + |2l1 = 1000 HP |2l2 = 1100 HP |2l3 = 1200 HP |2l4 = 1300 HP |2l5 = 1400 HP |2l6 = 1500 HP |2l7 = 1600 HP |2l8 = 1700 HP |2l9 = 1800 HP |2l10 = 2000 HP |c1 = 12 |c2 = 12 |c3 = 12 |c4 = 12 |c5 = 12 |c6 = 11 |c7 = 11 |c8 = 11 |c9 = 11 |c10 = 10 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A= 50% chance to charm them for 1 turn. 50% chance to seal their skills for 1 turn. 50% chance to drain their NP by 1 tick. 50% chance to decrease their NP damage by 10% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Burn to them for 5 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 2000 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 4000 |c5 = 5000 }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,500,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |6}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Also known as the . Kaguya-hime possesses an elixir which granted its drinker immortality upon a single sip. At one point in her life, Kaguya-hime drank the elixir, prolonging her life and made her beauty timeless. It was also said in some variations that the elixir gave her control over a phoenix. However, such power is not present in her Rider form. ○ She was born flawless. One glance at her timeless beauty would be enough to fall head over heels for her. Kaguya-hime herself may have forgotten how many men she was approached by. ○ Literally "bamboo shoots", but in this syntax, it means "bamboo's child". The skill represents Kaguya-hime's prospect of being one with nature. Just like nature, wealth and fortune was blessed on anyone who nurtured Kaguya-hime in return. |jb4= |b4= '''Rank: A Classification: Anti-Army Range: 1~20 Maximum Targets: 100 people The Five Impossible Requests. A Noble Phantasm comprising of five unique items (which are also Kaguya-hime's Noble Phantasms) that Kaguya-hime had requested for. While these items are supposedly used to increase the stats of Kaguya-hime and her allies, in this manner, she is utilizing them offensively. Manifesting them from by projection, she uses each object individually on each strike at her enemies, each one glowing with a different hue while leaving varying effects on them. Each of these orbs also represents one of the five elements. The impossible requests items were: 1. The red orb (Fire): The Robe of the Fire-Rat. 2. The blue orb (Water): The Swallow's Cowrie Shell. 3. The green orb (Wood): The Jeweled Branch of Hourai. 4. The yellow orb (Metal): The Jewel of the Dragon's Neck. 5. The purple orb (Earth): The Stone Begging Bowl of Buddha. An enemy witnessing these orbs dancing would only see naught but a rainbow of colors showering upon them. |jb5= |b5= Eventually, Kaguya-hime was revealed to have originated from the Moon. Not long after, she was contacted by the Moon people and was forced to return to where she belonged. A heavenly entourage awaited her return to the Capital of the Moon. But her adoptive parents begged her to stay. Knowing full that if she stayed, the Moon people would wage war against Earth and her Earthborn parent, with a heavy heart, Kaguya-hime chose to leave without saying a single word... But she didn't really left without any trace. Kaguya-hime left a flask of her elixir for the person she loved with along with an apology note. The Emperor refused to drink it as he didn't want to live an immortal life without ever seeing her. Instead, he wished to write back to her. Thus, traveling to a tallest mountain in Japan (Mount Fuji) with his army, he burned his response letter and left the elixir there, in hopes that Kaguya-hime would receive it. Today, it is said the smoke of the burned letter can still be seen traveling to the skies from afar, forever reaching Kaguya-hime in the skies. Whether she had received it or not is uncertain, but Kaguya-hime herself is yearning the day she would meet the Emperor she loved once again. |jex= Creator's Comments, by Koishi |ex= Hello! Thank you for reading my very first fan servant! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this out. When I first started out playing FGO, I was a tad bit shocked why Kaguya-hime was yet to be released a servant. Personally, I love the tale of Kaguya-hime. So, I was wondering, "Why don't I make a fan servant of her instead?" Making her was tougher than it looked. I aimed for her to be an NP-spammer and a debuff support, but I had troubles trying to make her not too overpowered. I adjusted her attack to be the lowest among the SSR Riders (she's lower than even Medb), but her HP high in contrast. I also made her NP gain lower-than-average, though her skills can make it up for that. Her skills and NP making were probably the most fun part about the whole process. Taking out parts of her lore to craft out skills and NP, and then "transcribing"(?) them into the FGO format... Her skills are mostly centered around gaining NP and survivability, while her NP is probably the most RNG-based NP ever. Since I intended for her to repeat that NP over-and-over again, I made it chance-based so it would eventually proc on any of them. Though... this does make her hard to use in a team... (but I think she'd do really well in solos.) Overall, I really like this servant I made. The voice actor I chose is what I felt would be perfect for her, hmm... Ah, anyway, I hope I did well for my first servant. If you have any comments, please share them below! }} Trivia *Kaguya-hime is eligible to be summoned into the Foreigner class. *Another variant of her Elixir of Life skill is Elixir of Immortality EX. **It would grant herself Guts status for 3 turns, damage cut for 3 times, and apply burn on normal hits for 3 turns. **She would also have a passive where she is completely immune to Burn status. Category:Blog posts